The present invention relates to hand tools and more particularly to a spatula like hand tool and method for alleviating ice freeze-up of vehicle windows.
When motor vehicles sit outside during the cold winter months, the manually operated or electrically operated vehicle windows become frozen. This is due to the fact that the rain and snow experience freeze and thaw cycles in the winter and the elastic window seals become frozen to the window and thereby prevent the window from operating up and down. The situation is exaggerated because on all modern day automobiles a double seal arrangement is employed to engage the window. There is an outer or upper seal which is readily visible, however, spaced underneath this upper seal is a parallel running lower seal which also engages the window and the public is not generally aware of this arrangement. This lower seal not only seals but also serves as a guide for the window. This lower seal also freezes to the window.
Accordingly it is a common experience that when one uses a knife or some other type of implement to separate the upper frozen seal from the window, the window still does not operate and it is not understood by the person undertaking the task because they do not understand that there is also a lower guide seal that is also frozen to the window.
It is a principal object of the present invention to provide a tool for alleviating the ice freeze-up of a vehicle window which incorporates such upper and lower seals and to further provide a method for doing so.